Bliźniacza zamiana haLLaca
Totalna Porażka: Zemsta Ameryki Odcinek 2 "Bliźniacza zamiana haLLaca" McKey stała przed stadionem w Sao Paulo. McKey: Witajcie w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Ameryki! Ciągle jesteśmy w Sao Paulo, z którego nasze obie drużyny wylecą do Wenezueli, gdzie zmierzą się w zadaniu, które sprawdzi ich wytrzymałość! Dodatkowo... bliźniaki zmienią się dzisiaj w trakcie zadania, BEZ WYMIANY INFORMACJI co będzie dodatkowym utrudnieniem dla nich. Prowadząca odwróciła się do innej kamery. McKey: Ostatnio jednak w Totalnej Porażce: Zemście Ameryki. Poznaliśmy nasze gwiazdy, które miały się ze sobą zmierzyć w prawdziwym, gwiazdorskim pojedynku! Faceci mimo wewnętrznych podziałów pokazali, że stać ich na wygraną. Natomiast Panie zawiodły, głównie przez małe konflikty... Fatima wylała colę na DeMonę, która po raz pierwszy w historii zaniemówiła. Gil uformował sojusz... a Rolanda? Nie jest nawet ostatnio gwiazdorska! Zbliżenie na McKey. McKey: A kto odpadnie dzisiaj? Dowiecie się tego już dzisiaj w Totalnej Porażce... Zemsta Ameryyyyyki!!! Zaciemnienie. Po którym pojawiły się zdjęcia uczestników, a za nimi logo sezonu. Brazylia, Sao Paulo, Lotnisko Obie drużyny powoli zmierzały do samolotów. Nie musieli się śpieszyć, ponieważ i tak, samoloty miały odlecieć w tym samym momencie. Dziewczyny były mimo wszystko szczęśliwe po eliminacji. Vivian mimo wszystko wolała porozmawiać z facetami... (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol... po ostatniej eliminacji zrozumiałam, że nasza drużyna nie jest najlepszym miejscem, by w niej przebywać! Yolo! Najchętniej użyłabym tego idola i zmieniłabym drużyny... To w sumie nie jest najgorszy plan... Vivian szła koło Gil'a i Tyson'a. Vivian: Lol... my się jeszcze nie znamy! Gil: No ja Cię piękna znam... Przewróciła oczami i spojrzała się na Tyson'a. Vivian: Lol... Tyson. Na twoim miejscu trzymałabym się z daleka od Kimberly. Yolo! Robi piekło Emmie, tylko dlatego, że do niej zarywałeś. Tyson: Jeszcze jej nie przeszło? Podrapał się po głowie i popatrzał na wściekłą Kimberly, która rozmawiała z Rolandą (prawdopodobnie obgadywała Tyson'a). Vivian: Nawet nie wiecie jak wam zazdroszczę... Lol. Jesteście w normalnej drużynie! Gil: Tak? (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Vivian to na pewno osoba, z którą chciałbym współpracować. W ogóle... jest piękna i wie czym jest strategia... Vivian wróciła do dziewczyn, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń. Rolanda jak wcześniej rozmawiała z Kimberly. Rolanda: Ach! Jak Ci mógł to zrobić! Alex cały czas mi to robił... ale mówię Ci... Stalking to rozwiązanie na wszystkie problemy! Mówię Ci! Kimberly: No! I zdradził mnie! Z tą Emmą! Wskazała paluchem na Emmę. Rolanda: O... M... G...! Kradnie mężczyzn! A to idiotka!!! Jakby ukradła mi Alexa... Poprawiła swoją monobrew. Rolanda: ...to musiałabym ją zabić... albo utopić w smalcu. Dalej szli Klein, a za nimi Kuahyin i Elli. Kuahyin: I ja Ci mówić! To być zła mężczyzna z penisa! Elli: Ale może lubi kaczuszki! ^^ Kuahyin: Powinniśmy go spalić na baobab! Elli: Nio. <3 Elizabeth rządzi! <3 Wszyscy zaczęli wchodzić do samolotów, po czym oba samoloty były gotowe do startu. Samolot Inków right|125px Chłopacy ustawili Totalny GPS na kurs do Wenezueli. Oczywiście wraz z tym etapem podróży udostępnione zostały im zupełnie nowe pomieszczenia. Chłopcy rozeszli się po nich (głównie w poszukiwaniu naszyjnika nietykalności...). Samolot po chwili wzbił się w powietrze (razem z samolotem Amazonek) i wszyscy powoli polecieli w stronę Wenezueli. Stołówka David przeszukiwał stoły w stołówce. Stołówka była jak na poziom naszego show (;u;) dosyć dobrze zaopatrzona. Dodatkowo w aneksie kuchennym było ustawione mnóstwo jedzenia, które panowie wygrali podczas pierwszego zadania. W czasie poszukiwań na David'a natknął się Tyson, który wyjątkowo się nimi zainteresował... (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: A więc David już szuka nietykalności... cóż w jego położeniu to rozsądne rozwiązanie. Nawet jeżeli to jego jedyna szansa nie musiałby się z tym tak odnosić. Morale to w naszym wypadku ważna rzecz. A jak jeszcze je David zmniejsza... wkurzył mnie tym. Tyson: No cześć David. :P David rąbnął o spód stołu. David: Co ty... (pokój zwierzeń)David: Nie mam żadnych wątpliwości. Jeżeli byśmy nie wygrali tego zadania to pożegnałbym się z tym show. Ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia. Muszę sam zadbać o swoją grę. Dla mnie indywidualna gra zaczęła się już w pierwszym odcinku... i jeszcze Tyson. Najgorsze jest to, że nie mogę na nim nie zostawić suchej nitki... Tyson: Co tam porabiasz? Szukasz idola? Powiedział bez ogródek, na co David wygiął pytająco brew. David: Słuchaj... Zaśmiał się. David: ...dobrze wiem, że jestem między innymi twoim celem. Nie musisz być dla mnie miły... A jak znajdę tą nietykalność to wszyscy tego pożałujecie. ;) (pokój zwierzeń)David: No nie mogłem się powstrzymać... on jest taki irytujący. I w ogóle po co on się pchał do edycji All Stars? On żadną gwiazdą nie jest... tak samo jak Elli, Gil i Kuahyin. No ja się pytam... co oni zrobili by się wyróżnić?! Tyson: Spokojnie... nie musimy na siebie naskakiwać. Jesteśmy mimo wszystko drużyną. I postarajmy się działać jak drużyna. David: Ale po co? Nie widzisz, że to jest... śmieszne? Przecież wszyscy na mnie naskakujecie! No może poza Elli'm, ale on wszystkich kocha. Tyson: David. Ale czy ty nie możesz pojąć, że nie musisz być wredny? Nie możesz odejść... z klasą? David: Odejść?! Tyson: No... nie chciałem by to tak zabrzmiało, sorka... Uśmiechnął się ponownie szyderczo. David: Myślisz, że oni nie podzielą głosów? Wątpię, że sześć osób zagłosuje na mnie, bo mimo wszystko będą chcieli sobie zagwarantować bezpieczeństwo... Tyson: Co masz na myśli? David: To, że jedynym rozsądnym rozwiązaniem byłoby wyrzucić ewentualnie kogoś, kto już wygrał sezon. Tyson: Nie zrobiliby tego... David: Jesteś tego taki pewien? Może się mnie pozbędziecie, ale Klein jest równie dobrym strategiem jak ja! A możecie być pewni, że po mojej eliminacji on wszystkich was wciśnie pod swój obcas. Tyson przewrócił oczami i przewrócił ocami. Tyson: A Ty wszystko porównujesz do strategii. Nie jest Ci ciężko na każdym kroku szukać jakiegoś wroga? Nie lepiej poszukać w programie przyjaciół? David: Niby kogo? Ciebie? Tyson: Chociażby... David: Ja jednak wolę się skupić na zagwarantowaniu sobie bezpieczeństwa, więc jakbyś mógł to pójdź sobie i szukaj sobie przyjaciół gdzie indziej. Tyson: Jak chcesz... Odwrócił się. Tyson: ...ja próbowałem... Powiedział to pod nosem i wyszedł. David skupił się dalej na szukaniu. Sypialnie W sypialni siedzieli Kuahyin, Elli oraz Klein, który oczywiście również szukał idola. Niestety Elli i Kuahyin nie byli tym zainteresowani i Klein robił to co chciał. Klein: Kotki... nie chcecie iść się napić? Elli: Nie. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Lubię ich... a Kuahyin jest cały czas tak koszmarnie przystojny! On mi się tak podoba... Ale teraz no heloł! Muszę poszukać tej nietykalności, zanim znajdzie ją David. Jakby nie patrzeć robię to dla dobra wszystkich. ^^ Kuahyin podrapał się... po opasce na biodrach. Kuahyin: Kua dalej myśleć, że ty być zła! Klein: Kochanie... Oczywiście, Klein gapił się na jego... opaskę. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Skup się Klein! Musisz znaleźć tego idola... Och! A może on jest pod opaską mojej czekoladki? <3 W sumie muszę to sprawdzić. ^^ Klein już wyciągał rączkę... jednak powstrzymał się i wrócił do przeszukiwania łóżek. Elli: Kua... słuchaj! A czy wy kochacie kaczuszki? Kuahyin: Kua jeść kwaki! Elli: JEŚĆ?! Elli rozpłakał się na samą myśl. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: Jak Kuaciu mógł powiedzieć, że JE kaczuszki?! Przecież one są takie kochane, urocze, majestatyczne, piękne, przystojne i... i... i... DLAAAAAAACZEEEEEEGO! Kiedy Elli i Kuahyin zaciekle kłócili się, Klein znalazł małą paczuszkę pod jedną wersalką. Uśmiechnął się i wyszedł z pokoju. Elli i Kuahyin w ogóle nie zauważyli jego nieobecności. Elli: A w ogóle to jesteś mordercą! ;( Kuahyin: Kua musi jeść by żyć! Elli: Ale na pewno macie jakiś piasek! Ale nie kaczki! Kuahyin: Piasek nie smakować, kaczki tak! Elli: NIE! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: O tak! (pokazał mały naszyjnik z podobizną McKey) Teraz David mi może podskoczyć, albo wskoczyć do łożka! <3 Teraz ja rządzę w tym burdelu i... papa David. :* Strefa SPA Ostatnim udostępnionym dzisiaj pomieszczeniem była strefa SPA. Była ona przeznaczona wyłącznie dla zwycięzców zadania. Przegrani musieli się zadowolić słabo wyposażoną czytelnią, z małym kineskopowym telewizorkiem (to właśnie dzisiaj miały zapewnione Amazonki). W strefie SPA siedzieli Gil i Henry. Gil relaksował się w strefie aromaterapii, a Henry moczył nogi i relaksował się. Gil: No przyjacielu! I jak się dzisiaj czujesz? Henry: Cudownie... (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czuje się, jakby pierwszy raz w historii tego programu zrelaksowałem się. Nie czułem tej presji, że wylecę pierwszy! I jeszcze ta strefa SPA... trochę szkoda, że nie ma z nami żadnej dziewczyny... zawsze mi jakoś lepiej się z nimi rozmawiało. Gil: Musimy to powtórzyć! Nie chcę oddawać tego SPA... czuje się zrelaksowany! Henry: Tak! Ja też! Mój brat byłby również zadowolony! Gil: O... masz brata? Henry: Tak! Strasznie za nim tęsknie. Dawno nie rozmawialiśmy. Gil: To jasne... a jest do Ciebie podobny? Henry: Yyy... no tak. Jesteśmy rodzeństwem. Gil: Hehe! A ma dziewczynę? ;> Henry: Pewnie, zawsze miał powodzenie. Gil: Swój chłop! ;) Po programie musimy się wybrać gdzieś razem! Henry: Jasne! ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Czuje się, że mam oparcie w Gil'u. Ale tym razem nie będę na nikim polegał na 100% jak w Afryce. Jestem pewien, że przez to przegrałem. Mimo, że uwielbiałem spędzać czas z Yoanną i Fer! W ogóle... jeżeli nasz oglądasz Fer, to wiedz, że tęsknie za Tobą! :) Samolot Amazonek right|125px Dziewczyny rozeszły się równie szybko w samolocie. Były w drodze do Wenezueli, gdzie miało się odbyć kolejne zadanie. Dziewczyny nie dostały jedzenia na ten etap podróży, więc musiały zadowolić się jedynie krakersami i kranówą. Ostatecznie miały jednak ważniejsze zajęcia. Sypialnie Sojusz Emmy, Yoanny i Vivian zaczął poszukiwania od sypialni. Było to według nich najbardziej prawdopodobne miejsce. Zaczęły od przeszukiwania łóżek. Emma: Dziewczyny... naprawdę musimy szukać już tego naszyjnika? Vivian: Lol! Tak! Po eliminacji DeMony musimy być gotowe na wszystko. Lolololol... przecież teraz kontrolę przejmie Fatima! Yoanna: Tak! ^^ Ale słuchajcie... nikt się nie może z nich o tym dowiedzieć. Inaczej na pewno będziemy celem... Zza drzwi poszukiwaniom przyglądała się Kimberly. Vivian: Lol! Mówię wam... to my będziemy rządzić tą drużyną. Kimberly uśmiechnęła się i uciekła. (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: One mają trzyosobowy sojusz!!! Dałyśmy się z dziewczynami pokonać. Najgorsze jest to, że najpewniej odpadnie teraz jedna z nas. Ja, Rolanda, albo Fatima... Kurcze... czyżby... W pewnym momencie Vivian zajrzała pod materac i wyciągnęła naszyjnik. Vivian: Lol! Dziewczyny!!! Emma i Yoanna zbliżyły się do niej. Vivian: Znalazłam! Yolo! Emma: Tak! ^^ Emma i Yoanna zaczęły tulić Vivian. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: W momencie, kiedy znalazłam idola... pomyślałam "lol"! To mój czas by zrobić największy ruch w historii tego programu! Yolo... W poprzedniej edycji przegrałam, bo nie wykonałam żadnego ryzykownego ruchu i dałam się pokonać Klein'owi i David'owi. Ale teraz "yolo" to ja zmienię tą grę od podstaw. Vivian zwróciła się do dziewczyn. Vivian: Lol... dziewczyny. Pamiętajcie tylko, że to musi zostać tajemnicą. Jeżeli ktoś się dowie staniemy się łatwym celem i nie będziemy w stanie przewidzieć która z nas będzie musiała użyć tego idola... Yoanna: To oczywiste... Emma: Ale przegadajmy tylko jedną rzecz. Yoanna i Vivian zwróciły się ku Emmie. Emma: To jest pakt finałowej trójki, tak? Vivian: Lol! Oczywiście! Yoanna: Tak. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Wiem, że obiecałam pakt Emmie. Ale nie umiem stwierdzić jak potoczy się gra. A ja nie mogę sobie kolejny raz pozwolić na eliminacje. Szczególnie, że tym razem walczę z zupełnie nową, odmienioną strategią. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Cieszę się, że dogadujemy się z Yoanną i Vivian. Chciałabym z nimi współpracować aż do finału, a sam fakt, że mamy ten sojusz do finałowej trójki napawa mnie wielkim optymizmem! Czytelnia Fatima chodziła po czytelni i komentowała wszystko co tylko zobaczyła. Łącznie z Rolandą, która również tam siedziała. Fatima: Tutaj dekorator wnętrz to chyba umarł. Przetarła palcem półkę z książkami. Fatima: A sprzątaczka to chyba wylądowała na dożywotnim nieróbstwie... (pokój zwierzeń)Fatima: No proszę was! Przez kogo ja muszę tutaj siedzieć! I to jeszcze z Roladą... ble... Kobieta od makijażu płakała, jak musiała ją depilować. Ewentualnie jej brew żyje własnym życiem i powinna mieć własne miejsce w programie. Widziałam, jak ta monobrew do mnie mrugnęła! Wyobrażacie to sobie?! Jak śmiała mrugnąć do mnie... takie bezguście... FUU.. Rolanda wdzięczyła się ostatecznie do lusterka. Rolanda: A ja się pytam... dlaczego tu nie ma facetów! Wypięła piersi. Rolanda: Taka czika jak ja nie może żyć sama. Fatima: A ktoś normalny by Cię chciał? Rolanda: No oczywiście! Fatima: Jej... a jest ślepy, głuchy, z niedowładem i paraliżem wszystkiego? Rolanda zaczęła się śmiać z całej siły. W czasie śmiechu zaczęła chrumkać. Fatima o mało nie zwymiotowała. Fatima: Weź się ogarnij! To jest moje show, a nie Kurnik Totalnej Porażki z Andzią i Kurą Damiankiem!!! Rolanda: Znasz moją kumpelę z trzepaka Andzie?! *.* Ty fuksiaro! Zarąbista jest, co nie? <3 Fatima: Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może być taki głupi... Rolanda: Muszę do niej zadzwonić... pewnie już pozbierała ziemniaki na swoim polu... Westchnęła. Rolanda: Ona to ma szalone życie... <3 W tym momencie do pokoju wbiegła Kimberly. Kimberly: Słuchajcie dziewczyny... Fatima wygięła brew i oblukała całą Kimberly. Fatima: Emm... kolejny paszczur do kompanii? Złapała się za biodro. Kimberly: Czyli jednak mnie pamiętasz... Fatima: Emm... nie? I właściwie co robisz w edycji dla gwiazd... jak żadną gwiazdą nie jesteś? Kimberly: Ech... słuchajcie... Vivian, Emma i Yoanna są w sojuszu! Dodatkowo... znalazły idola! Fatima: Oh hell no! Wepchnęła palec do oka Kimberly. Kimberly: Auu... a to za co? Fatima: Myślałam, że będziesz mi wdzięczna! Nie będziesz musiała się oglądać w lustrze! Rolanda: Ale... ale... jak! Pomocy! Dama w opresji!!! Zaczęła machać stanikiem. Fatima: Słuchajcie plebsie... Uciszyła Kimberly i Rolandę. Fatima: Wiem, że STRASZNIE zniszczy to mój wizerunek i w ogóle... ale w takim czasie ktoś taki jak ja musi znaleźć popleczników! Zagryzła od środka policzki. Fatima: Chyba musicie dostąpić tego zaszczytu... a mówię to z wielkim bólem... naprawdę wielkim. Takim wielkim, jak pryszcz na czole tej nowej! Kimberly: -,- Do rzeczy... Fatima: Chyba jestem zmuszona by zawrzeć z wami łamagi sojusz... wiem, wiem, myślicie pewnie "Jak ktoś tak fajny, jak Ona może zawrzeć sojusz z takimi życiowymi porażkami?" Ale spokojnie... jestem znana z mojej wielkoduszności! Więc od dzisiaj jesteśmy sojuszniczkami! Ale... jak któraś mnie poliże to zginie! Rolanda: Uuu! <3 Jestem za! Przyjaciółki na zawsze! Fatima: Mogę być najwyżej co najwyżej twoją Boginią! Dla mnie zawsze pozostaniesz nikim Rolado. Fatima otarła łezkę z oka. Rolanda: Jestem szczęśliwa! <3 Jeszcze zrobię dla nas wszystkich koszulki przyjaźni! <3 (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Muszę być na serio zdesperowana, skoro zgodziłam się na tak irracjonalny sojusz... przecież to jasne, że odczuje jego negatywne skutki bardzo szybko. Jednak teraz potrzebujemy liczb... a niestety musimy doprowadzić do remisu. Wenezuela, Caracas, Port Lotniczy Obydwa samoloty wylądowały na równoległych pasach startowych. Pomiędzy nimi kroczyła McKey. McKey: Wenezuela! Nasz kolejny przystanek... drużyny właśnie wylądowały i zmierzą się teraz w krótkim wyścigu do centrum Caracas. Koło McKey przebiegali uczestnicy, którzy gnali do taksówek. McKey: W centrum będą musieli odnaleźć restaurację Esperanza w której odbędzie się nasze dzisiejsze zadanie. I właśnie w tym momencie nasze bliźniaki po raz kolejny zamienią się miejscami. Ale nie martwcie się... bliźniaki właśnie zamieniły się w trakcie ich podróży do Wenezueli. Poczynania Amazonek right|125px Dziewczyny tym razem postanowiły drużynowo wziąć się do roboty i cała grupka biegła w kierunku postoju taksówek. Na czele biegły Vivain i Kimberly. Vivian: Lol... musimy się dzisiaj postarać. Kimberly: Taa... bo niektórzy potrzebują wygranej by przetrwać. Przewróciła oczami. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Kimberly zachowuje się dosyć podejrzanie. Lol. Zazwyczaj nie była w naszych stosunkach tak zimna... Ona chyba wie o czymś... o czymś jak nasz idol. Vivian: Lol dziewczyno! Wygrywanie nie jest swagerskie! (pokój zwierzeń)Kimberly: Nie dam się nabrać n te udawane hipsterstwo Vivian... przecież sama pokazała w Azji, że jest dobra w planowaniu. Dodatkowo wytrzymała z DeMoną wystarczająco długo, by nabrać jakiejś... nie wiem... chytrości? Kimberly: Zobaczymy w trakcie dzisiejszego zadania. Vivian: Spokojnie. ^^ Vivian zacisnęła jednak ze złości pięść. Mimo tego cały czas uśmiechała się do Kimberly. Kimberly: Taaa... Vivian: Ja w nas wierzę. Poza tym, pozbyłyśmy się osoby, która yolo... była zagrożeniem i cały czas się przez nią kłóciliśmy! Kimberly: Skoro tak mówisz... Ty chyba wiesz o tym najlepiej. Vivian: No... spędziłam z nią wystarczająco dużo czasu! Lol! Tymczasem dalej biegły Emma, Yoanna i Rolanda, która taszczyła na plecach Fatimę. Fatima: No pośpiesz się! Nie zostałaś moim sługusem na nic! Rolanda: Dla Ciebie wszystko przyjaciółko! Zakryła jej usta kanapką. Fatima: Weź mnie tak nie nazywaj! Jeszcze ktoś usłyszy i pomyśli, że naprawdę się przyjaźnimy! Yoanna i Emma patrzyły na nie jak na idiotki. Rolanda: No weeeeeź przyjaciółko! Fatima: Ja Cię zaraz... Kopnęła Rolandę w bok, a ta zarżała jak konik. ^^. Emma: Emm... czy powinniśmy interweniować? Yoanna: Nie Emmo. Przecież one tak zawsze. :D Emma: No... ale ostatnio szczególnie Fatima zaczęła się wysługiwać Fatimą. Yoanna: Aj... wiesz jaka jest Fatima! Emma: Niestety... i dlatego boję się, że jeszcze dzisiaj tego pożałujemy. Yoanna: Będzie dobrze. ;) Rolanda z Fatimą na plecach prześcignęły wszystkich i znalazły się na postoju taksówek. Fatima: Taxi! Diva potrzebuje taksówki! Zaczęła wymachiwać nad głową Rolandy. Zdziwieni Kolumbijczycy postanowili jednak ich omijać, więc szczególnie zaczęły tracić czas. Faceci w prawdzie jeszcze nie dotarli, ale było to tylko kwestią czasu. Vivian: Lol... macie jakiś pomysł, by jakiś się zatrzymał? Emma: Może ich jakoś zachęcimy? Fatima: Ba... a jak chcesz to zrobić? Rolanda: Ja wiem! Wyprostowała się zrzucając Fatimę z pleców. Rolanda: Pokażę im trochę mojego seksownego ciałka! *.* Wystawiła swoją włochatą nogę i zaczęła ponętnie machać. Yoanna: Rolando... Rolanda: Tak? <3 Yoanna: Tak ich chyba nie zachęcimy... Zamieniła Rolandę i gwizdnęła z całej siły po czym skierowała wzrok na taksówkarza, w taksówce, który jechał w ich stronę. Posłusznie się zatrzymał. Yoanna: Dobra. Emma, Fatima i Rolanda wsiadajcie do tej taksówki. My zaraz znajdziemy drugą. W tym momencie Fatima wstała i zaczęła machać swoim palcem. Fatima: Pff... taki ktoś jak JA ma podróżować z wami?! Yoanna: Ale popatrz na kierowcę! Kierowca taksówki okazał się wyjątkowo przystojnym, młodym Kolumbijczykiem. Fatima: No dobra... ale siedzę z przodu! Po czym wepchnęła się pomiędzy resztą dziewczyn i usiadła z przodu. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Musiałam wziąć Fatimę sposobem. Nie możemy sobie dzisiaj pozwolić na dodatkowe komplikacje... Pierwsza taksówka odjechała, po czym; Kimberly, Yoanna i Vivian wsiadły do drugiej taksówki i ruszyły w stronę restauracji Esperanza, która znajdowała się w centrum Caracas. Poczynania Inków right|125px Inkowie biegli z równą werwą. Byli jednak zaskoczeni tym, jak dziewczyny już na wczesnym etapie wybiły się na prowadzenie, szczególnie po ich ostatnim wyczynie. Z przodu biegli Klein i David, którzy ścigali się ze sobą. David: No i jak malutki? ;) Dalej myślisz, że wygrasz? :D Klein: Z Tobą? Zawsze... no może jedynie w łóżku dałbym Ci się zdominować. :* David: A Ci się dalej nie znudziło? ^^ Klein: Jeżeli Cię tylko wkurzyłem, to nie. :* (pokój zwierzeń)David: On jest taki irytujący? I jak mam niby przekonać ludzi przeciwko sobie, jak nie daje mi nawet takiej możliwości? Ehh... ta sytuacja jest patowa, ale ja jeszcze się nie poddałem! (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Słodkie jest to, że David jeszcze w tak patowej sytuacji walczy... ale niech się miota przed swoją eliminacją. ^^ Będzie tylko ciekawiej. :D Chciał być gwiazdą, to nią będzie. ;) Tymczasem z tyłu biegli Tyson i Henry przyglądając się całej tej sytuacji. Henry: Co się z nimi dzieje? Tyson: Nie uwierzysz, ale na serio próbowałem nawiązać jakikolwiek przyjazny kontakt z David'em! Henry: Tak? Tyson: Tak... na chęciach się niestety skończyło. On mnie o mało nie wyśmiał... Henry: No co Ty mówisz! Ale jakby coś, to z chęcią na niego zagłosuje! Tyson: Naprawdę? Możemy liczyć na twój głos? Henry: Tak, a kto na pewno na niego jeszcze głosuje? Tyson: No, na pewno jeszcze głosują na niego Klein i Gil. Co do Kui i Elliego, to nie wiem... Zbliżenie na tą dwójkę, która była na siebie śmiertelnie obrażona, za sprawę kaczek. Tyson: ...ale chyba nie zbyt obchodzi ich kto odpadnie. Wtedy podbiegł do nich Gil. Gil: Misiaczki, już knujecie za moimi plecami? ^^ Tyson: No co Ty... patrzę jakie mamy szanse na wywalenie David'a... Gil: No jeżeli tylko nie znalazł idola, to na pewno wyleci przy najbliższej okazji. Jednak na serio... trzymajmy go jak najbliżej Kleina w razie jakby co. Henry: Masz racje. Na końcu, już nieco oddaleni od reszty biegli Ellie i Kuahyin. Ellie: Jesteś mordercą, Kua... wiesz? ;< Kuahyin: Kua lubieć mięso! Ellie: I mordujesz piękne i majestatyczne kaczuszki! To tak, jakbym ja spalił twój baodom! Spojrzał na niego wkurzony. Kuahyin: Chcieć spalić mój dom?!?!?!?! Elli: Tak... Spojrzał na niego szalonym spojrzeniem. Ellie: Skoro Ty zabijasz moje kaczuszki, ja spalę Ci dom... i wszystko co kochasz! (pokój zwierzeń)Ellie: BUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Kaczki! Jeszcze go załatwimy! Klein i David w tym czasie już dobiegli do postoju taksówek i zaczęli razem wzywać taksówki. Klein: I co... jesteś pewny, że pierwszy złapiesz taksówkę? David: Nikt się by przy takim dziwaku nie zatrzymasz. :* Klein: Z naszej dwójki, to ty masz więcej wspólnego z Ellim i Kuą. <3 David: Tak? Niby co? Klein: Wszyscy wolicie kobiety. ^^ David: ... W tym momencie na postój przybiegli; Gil, Tyson i Henry. Henry ledwo zipał i potrzebował czasu by odetchnąć z ulgą. Gil: Może zamiast się kłócić, to złapalibyście tą taksówkę nieco bardziej skutecznie? I w tym momencie podstawiła się jedna taksówka, do której od razu wsiadł David. David: Wsiadajcie do mojej taksówki! Klein jest cieniasem i oczywiście nic nie złapał. ^^ Tyson przewrócił oczami. Henry: Dobra... wsiądźmy do tej taksówki... Gil: Złapiesz taksówkę Klein i poczekasz na Elliego i Kuę? Klein: Taa... Gil: Super! Dzięki w ogóle. Uśmiechnął się do niego i razem z pozostałą trójką wsiadł do taksówki, która odjechała. Klein: A gdzie są nasi kochani hejterzy? Ellie i Kuahyin po kilku minutach dobiegli obrażeni na amen do czekającej już na nich taksówki z Klein'em w środku. Elli: Heeej! <3 Kuahyin: Kobieta z penisa! <3 Klein: Kochani! :< wsiadajcie do taksówki, żeby inni nie czekali! Klein odwrócił się do kierowcy, by dać mu znak by jechać. Okazało się, że kierowca był ślepy na jedno oko i wyglądał jakby wyszedł z horroru. Klein: Yyy... to będzie długi dzień. Elli: Pośpiewajmy! <3 Kuahyin: Kua dalej nie lubieć kaczka! Elli: Gupek! Klein: Chłopcy... błagam... Taksówka w szaleńczym tempie odjechała w stronę centrum. Wenezuela, Caracas, Restauracja Esperanza right|125px right|125px Pierwsze do restauracji dotarły Amazonki, które jednak do rozpoczęcia zadania musiały poczekać na Inków (taki mały troll <3). Po chwili przed wszystkimi stanęła McKey. McKey: Witajcie kochani! Jak tam czujecie się w Kolumbii? :D Fatima: Bywało lepiej, jakoś jestem zmęczona i wilgotność nie jest idealna. Ogólnie to źle... bardzo źle, ale nie jest najgorzej! McKey: Jak zwykle to, co powiedziałaś miało sens. <3 Uśmiechnęła się. McKey: W każdym razie... pewnie jesteście ciekawi jakie to dzisiaj zadanie dla was przygotowaliśmy! Zatem... dzisiejsze zadanie będzie polegało na skomponowaniu dla waszych rywali... hallaci! Hallacas składają się z surowego lub gotowanego mięsa (drobiowego, wieprzowego, wołowego) lub ryby i dodatków (np. rodzynek, oliwek, sera) zawiniętych w ciasto kukurydziane i liść bananowy, a następnie ugotowanych! David: A jaki jest haczyk? McKey: Taki, że nie mamy żadnego z tych składników. <3 Zamiast nich udało nam się znaleźć kilka opon, trawę, śmieci, olej przemysłowy, zielone hot-dogi... a i również ciasto na hallacę zostało z zrzutów z kuchni i resztek, których nie zjedli klienci. Za liście bananowe posłużą wam dzisiaj arkusze papieru i papier toaletowy, dla waszej wygody... nieużywany! Wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą. McKey: Będziecie rywalizować w pojedynkach "jeden na jeden"... jeżeli dojdzie do remisu po sześciu pojedynkach, jedna z Amazonek zmierzy się z jedyną osobą, która jeszcze z Inków nie wystąpiła. Elli: A nagroda? <3 McKey: Oczywiście dostęp do specjalnej sfery SPA, zapas jedzenia, który wystarczy do czasu kolejnego wyzwania, a i oczywiście bezpieczeństwo! Przegrana drużyna będzie musiała udać się na ceremonie i pozbyć się kolejnej gwiazdy... okej. Wszystko jasne? Zawodnicy pokiwali głową. McKey: Zatem zastanówcie się kto wystąpi w pierwszym pojedynku! Runda 1 Na przeciwko siebie stali Kuahyin i Emma, przed nimi były stanowiska do zrobienia obrzydliwej hallaci. McKey: Zatem pierwszy pojedynek... Emma i Kuahyin. Kuahyin chwycił za papier. Kuahyin: Kua czuć się jak w doma. My zawsze jeść śmiecia! Elli: I kaczki! >,< Krzyknął z ustawionych trybun. Emma: Czy my na serio musimy to robić? Przecież przez to może nam się coś stać... McKey: Wtedy będziemy mieć na pewno wyższą oglądalność. ^^ Chwyciła za pocięte kawałki opony i skropiła je odrobiną starego ojelu. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Nie chciałam tego robić Kuahyinowi, ale takie było zadanie... więc chyba nie powinno być w tym nic złego, prawda? Zaczęła zawijać to w odrobinę papieru, po czym znalazła jakieś zgniłe pomidory, które oczywiście dodała. Yoanna: Dawaj Em! Musimy dostać ten punkt! Vivian: Lol! Poradzisz sobie! Kuahyin po drugiej stronie przygotowywał dla Emmi jej hallacę. Sypał na nią łupież z bursuka. Kuahyin: Kua lubieć, Kua z chęcią to zjeść! Dopingowali go Henry i Klein. Klein: Dostaniesz buziaczka jak to wygrasz! :* Kuahyin: Od kobieta z penisa?! Henry: Dalej Kua! Emma i Kua zbliżali się do końca tej części zadania. W pewnym momencie McKey ogłosiła koniec czasu. McKey: Emma, Kuahyin... pokażcie co przygotowaliście! Emma wzięła talerz, ze swoją hallacą. Emma: Przygotowałam hallacę z papieru, z zużytymi oponami, zgniłymi pomidorami i odrobiną starego oleju. Kua postawił przy Emmie jej hallacę. Kuahyin: A Kua przygotować ha-coś-tam z papieru, łupież borsucza, starym gorącym psem i odrobiną wody z toaleta! Emmie na samą myśl cofnęło się. McKey: Zatem smacznego! Kuahyin wręcz rzucił się na jego hallacę. Emma jadła swoją powoli, co chwilę powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. (pokój zwierzeń)Emma: Oficjalnie. To było najgorsze przeżycie na ziemi... nie wierzę, że zmuszają nas do robienia takich rzecz. Ale zadanie, to zadanie. Nie zamierzam się poddać! Kuahyin męczył się z pogryzieniem gumy. W tym czasie Emma już w połowie skończyła swoją hallacę. Rolanda: Konsumuj to! Jak ja bym skonsumowała swoje małżeństwo z jakimś seksiaczkiem! <3 Puściła oczko do Tysona. (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: To teraz ja jestem na jej celowniku?! Dlaczego niby ja jej się podobam? Po chwili jednak Emma skończyła jeść swoją hallacę, pokazując McKey, że skończyła. McKey: Amazonki zyskują punkt! A Inkowie zostają z niczym. Emma skoczyła ze szczęścia. Powstrzymując wymioty. Kuahyin: A Kua może skończyć? McKey: Oczywiście! ^^ Runda 2 Na przeciwko siebie w drugiej rundzie stanęli ze sobą Elli i Rolanda. Rolanda oczywiście standardowo pozowała do kamer. Fatima: Te! Weź się skup, bo Cię wywalę z mojego sojuszu divy! Vivian: Lol, sojuszu?! Kimberly zrobiła "facepalm". Fatima: No co, jestem za fajna, by nie mieć popleczników. Ty już nieznajomo coś o tym wiesz. Kimberly: Nie pogrążaj nas. (pokój zwierzeń)Vivian: Lol, a jednak mamy drugi sojusz! I to tak samo duży jak nasz! Trzeba uważać, szczególnie, że ta trójka jest kompletnie nieprzewidywalna. W międzyczasie Rolanda i Ellie zaczęli komponować hallaci dla swoich przeciwników. Rolanda: Moja hallaca będzie wypełniona miłością! Dodaje do nich mnóóóóóstwo tych serc, czerwony papier, generalnie dodaje wszystko co czerwone! Machnęła łapką, tak że każdy zobaczył włosy pod jej pachami. Elli: A ja robię gumową ucztę! ^^ I nie użyje kaczuszek!!! Elli tarł opony na tarce do sera. David: Dalej Elli! Jesteś genialny! Klein: Już sie nie podlizuj. <3 Rolanda zaczęła dodawać jeszcze do hallaci łupież borsuka. Rolanda: Wiecie, to jest takie przybranie! <3 Elli tymczasem dodawał do jego hallaci, odchody gołębi. Elli: Mmm. <3 Pachnie jak jogurt. Wszyscy skrzywili się. Fatima: Nie myślcie, że ja to zjem. Mój żołądek to świątynia! Po chwili oboje skończyli i mieli zaprezentować swoje dzieła. Elli: Ja zrobiłem Kaczą hallacę bez kaczki. Z tartą gumą i jogurtem z tyłka gołębi. :D Rolanda założyła śliniaczek z napisem "I love David". Rolanda: Mmm! <3 A ja zrobiłam habblakę miłości! Z sercami przepiurek, czerwonym papierem, łupieżem borskuka i koktajt z sików makaka. <3 Elli skrzywił się. Elli: Siki makaka? ;u; Rolanda: Znalazłam to w lodówce! <3 Wskazała na lodówkę, która wręcz emanowała złem. Rolanda: Smacznego! <3 Rzuciła się na hallace, w czasie gdy Ellie ugryzł gryz hallaci Rolandy i... '''Elli:' Nie dobrze mi... ... wyrzygał to do kosza na śmieci. McKey: Cóż. W związku z tym Rolanda zdobywa kolejny punkt dla Amazonek! W tym momencie Rolanda zjadła swoje danie i beknęła. Rolanda: To było przepyszne! Runda 3 W trzeciej rundzie stanęli na przeciwko siebie Klein i Yoanna, która pałała wielkim optymizem. Yoanna: No dawajcie mi to! <3 Klein: Mruuuu <3 mam nadzieje, że będzie tam jakieś jąderko bycze! <3 McKey: Są, ale z zieloną pleśnią. :D Klein: Yyy... muszę Ci życzyć chyba powodzenia Yo.^^ Ja bym tego nie przeżył chyba. Yoanna: Tak, tobie też! ;D Oboje poszli do swoich stanowisk. Yoannie nie chciało się nic robić, więc tylko zawinęła kawałek opony w papier. (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Tylko tak Klein nas nie pokona. Jeżeli szybciej mi się uda zjeść te jądra, to nie dam mu szans! Klein właśnie włożył do hallaci całe jądro byka z zieloną pleśnią. Polał to wszystko sikami makaka. Klein: Chyba wystarczy! ^^ Po chwili oboje podali przeciwnikom swoje hallaci. Yoanna: To moja gumowa hallaca w papierze. :D Klein: Ty sobie chyba ze mnie drwisz. ^^ (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Niby jak ja mam przełknąć... KAWAŁEK OPONY?! Klein: A ja chciałem być dla Ciebie miły. ;< Dałem Ci tylko całe jąderko byka i polałem to sikami makaka... Yoanna: Brzmi... smakowicie? I oboje zaczęli jeść. Klein miał oczywiście trudniej, a Yoanna zatkała nos i próbowała przełknąć całe jądro byka na raz. Vivian: Lol! Poradzisz sobie! I o dziwo przełknęła to powstrzymując odruch wymiotny. Rolanda: Utrzymasz to! Cały czas walczyła ze sobą. Emma: Myśl o tym, że będziemy bezpieczne! Yoanna cały czas zatrzymywała w sobie to, co właśnie zjadła. Fatima: Emm... mam to gdzieś... I po chwili otwarła usta, by pokazać, że zjadła. McKey: Amazonki zyskują trzeci punkt! A Inkowie cały czas zostają z niczym. Yoanna: Tak! Tak! Tak! Klein: No... Uściskał ją. Klein: (szeptem) Właśnie sprawiłaś sobie rywala... koleżanko! :* (pokój zwierzeń)Yoanna: Nie boje się zemsty Kleina. To ja mam cały czas asa w rękawie! ;D Runda 4 W tej rudzie stanęli ze sobą Henry i Kimberly. Dla Amazonek ta runda była kluczowa. Jeżeli by ją wygrały, od razu zagwarantowałyby sobie zwycięstwo w zadaniu. Tym bardziej Henry chciał się postarać. McKey: Kolejna runda. Kimberly kontra Henry. Amazonki, jeżeli Kimberly przeżyje, to od razu wygrywacie i będziecie bezpieczne. Panowie, a was wtedy czeka ceremonia ze mną. Tyson: Dalej Henry! David: Pokaż, że nie jesteś ofiarą losu, bo znowu odpadniesz pierwszy. :D Na Henry'ego podziałało to jak zły omen. Stanął nieruchomy i dostał tiku nerwowego. Gil: Idioto! Patrz co narobiłeś! David: No co? Kimberly zaczęła przygotowywać hallacę dla Henry'ego, który... stał nieruchomy. Elli: Henry?! :< Tyson: Henry! Obudź się! Nikt na Ciebie nie chcę zagłosować! Klein: Tak, wszyscy zagłosujemy na David'a! :D David: Emm... zamknij się? Klein: Co, taka prawda! :* (pokój zwierzeń)Henry: Wiem, że nie byłem celem, ale sama perspektywa, że znowu wylecę pierwszy, przyprawiła mnie o paraliż! Ja już nie chcę odpadać pierwszy, ani być zagrożony w pierwszym odcinku.. to jest dla mnie sforujące!!! Kimberly w tym czasie skończyła i podała Henry'emu jego hallacę z łupieżem borsuka i sikami makaka. McKey: Henry? A twoja hallaca? Henry: ... Dalej stał sparaliżowany. McKey: Cóż. To chyba oznacza, że Kimberly walkowerem wygrywa tą rundę i oczywiście oznacza, że Amazonki dzisiaj wygrywają!!! Dziewczyny zaczęły skakać ze szczęścia, a faceci wkurzeni patrzeli na David'a. David: No co... przecież ja chciałem go tylko zachęcić. Gil: I przez Ciebie jesteśmy skazani na ceremonię... Wyniki Dziewczyny stały po swojej stronie. Yoanna, Emma i Vivian uśmiechały się od ucha do ucha. Rolanda płakała ze szczęścia, Kimberly chciała przybić komuś piątkę (chętnych nie było), a Fatima piłowała swoje paznokcie. McKey: Cóż dziewczyny. Gratuluje. Dzisiaj wszystkie jesteście bezpieczne. Oczywiście Panów się dzisiaj to nie tyczy. Tyson: Wiemy dzięki komu... Henry stał przykryty kocem oparty o Gil'a. McKey: Cóż. A żeby urozmaicić jeszcze grę... Kuahyin, Ellie i Klein. Jako jedyni dzisiaj musieliście dzisiaj zjeść swoje hallacki, zatem dzisiaj dostajecie immunitet od ceremonii! Klein posłał całusa Klein'owi. (pokój zwierzeń)David: No akurat on! Ehh... mogłem się skusić, by wziąć udział w tym wyzwaniu... McKey: Zatem dzisiaj będziecie mogli zagłosować wyłącznie na; David'a, Gil'a, Henry'ego i Tyson'a.'' Ekran podzielił się na cztery części. Wenezuela, Caracas, Rynek right|125px Panowie czekali już na ceremonie, która miała się odbyć na rynku. David podszedł na Elli'ego i Kuahyina. David: Słuchacie Panowie... przecież musimy się trzymać razem. Elli: Ale Ty jesteś zły. :< Kuahyin: No... być zła, zła biały człowiek! David: Ale to Henry doprowadził nas do przegranej... i to na nim leży wina. Elli: Ale Ty go zaciąłeś. :< Jak w momencie, gdy buforuje mi się odcinek Gintamy. David: Pomyślcie jeszcze nad tym! ;) I odszedł zostawiając ich z wątpliwościami, nad którymi zaczęli się (o dziwo) zastanawiać... Wenezuela, Caracas, Ceremonia right|125px Ceremonia rozpoczęła się w momencie, kiedy zaszło słońce. Na trybuny kolejno zaczęli wchodzić; Kuahyin, Elli, Klein, David, Tyson, Gil i Henry. Kuahyin, Ellie i Klein usiedli na samej górze po środku. David siedział sam na środku, a Gil, Tyson i Henry usiedli na samym dole po lewej. Na końcu na podium pojawiła się McKey. McKey: Witajcie Inkowie! Jak się czujecie po dzisiejszej przegranej? Henry: Okropnie... McKey: Dlaczego Henry? Henry: David... przez niego załamałem się, i przegraliśmy zadanie... wiedział, jaki jest mój słaby punkt! Tyson: To było zagranie poniżej pasa... David: Cóż, jeżeli to Cię nie motywuje, to miałeś problem. Nie jestem psychologiem. Henry: Weź się! Jesteś podły! David: Jakoś to przeżyje... nie Ty pierwszy mi to mówisz. Elli: Buuu! ;< McKey: A wy? Elli? Kuahyin? Klein? Jesteście zadowoleni, że dzisiaj jesteście bezpieczni w czasie tej ceremonii? Klein: Tak, szczególnie, że David nie może na mnie zagłosować. ^^ Kuahyin: Kua nie wiedzieć, Kua chcieć jeszcze raz tą hallacę. McKey: I będziecie je jedli przez najbliższy czas. Zrzutki z dzisiejszego zadania będą waszym prowiantem na najbliższy czas. ^^ Wszyscy westchnęli, oprócz Kuahyin'a, który zaczął klaskać ze szczęścia. McKey: A na razie, zapraszam was na głosowanie. I tak już mamy problem by zmieścić się w czasie antenowym... Wszyscy poszli zagłosować. Po chwili McKey wróciła z głosami. McKey: Dzisiaj symbolem bezpieczeństwa będzie 1 boliwar wenezuelski. Rzuciła Klein'owi, Kuahyinowi i Elli'emu po monecie. McKey: Cóż. Nie muszę mówić dlaczego dostaliście monety. Klein: Mruuu! <3 Zaczął machać David'owi na pożegnanie. McKey: Gil, Tyson. Łapcie! Oboje złapali swoje monety. Gil: Nie martw się Henry. To jednak nie pomogło. Henry miał już łzy w oczach. McKey: A... nawet nie chcę mi się dramatycznej chwili robić. Eliminacja i tak jest oczywista! Łap Henry! Henry złapał monetę. Henry: Mam dosyć... Zaczął płakać z całej siły. McKey: Cóż David. Chyba zostałeś najbardziej znielubianym uczestnikiem w historii. Wsiądź do odrzutowca. David wstał. McKey: Jakieś ostatnie słowa? David się zaśmiał. David: Tak, jesteście idiotami! Nikt z was nie zauważył, że jedna osoba ma w programie bliźniaka! Hahahaha! Wszyscy zdziwili się. David: Nara frajerzy! Powodzenia w szukaniu! I po chwili odleciał. McKey: Cóż, David odpadł. To może oznaczać nowy start w drużynie. Znowu wracamy do momentu, gdy drużyny są równe... Panowie odeszli. McKey: Inkowie od początku męczyli się z zachowaniem David'a i właśnie to doprowadziło go, do jego dzisiejszej eliminacji. Panowie jednak dowiedzieli się, o tym, że w programie jest bliźniak. Ale kto nim jest? Na pewno nie David. Bliźniaczy Twist wciąż trwa i ma się w najlepsze! Zaciemnienie. (pokój zwierzeń)Klein: Mój głos jest oczywisty. DAVID! (pokój zwierzeń)David: Głosuje na Henry'ego. Po prostu, żeby go złamać. (pokój zwierzeń)Elli: David! On jest głupi! (pokój zwierzeń)Kuahyin: Głosować na David. (pokój zwierzeń)Gil: Jasne, że głosuje na David'a! (pokój zwierzeń)Tyson: Dzisiaj głosuje na David'a. Materiał ekskluzywny David wylądował na tajemniczej wyspie. David: Halo, jakiś komitet powitalny? W tle zaczęły wygrywać dzwony kościelne. David: Co... Beth: No witaj! Czas na nasz... ŚLUUUUUUUUUUB! Siostry! Łapać go i zalać go naszymi miłosnymi rozterkami! Tysiące Beth ponownie wyłoniły się zza krzaków. David: O bracie... I mimo jego siły, zaciągnęły go do lasu... Koniec odcinka! Kategoria:Odcinki Totalnej Porażki: Zemsty Ameryki